


Rooftops

by Nebulaofthesky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, College AU, M/M, Otter Pile, Party, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Rhodey, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulaofthesky/pseuds/Nebulaofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a lot to do this semester . His thesis, his final project before his senior year. So when Steve spends the day complaining to him about his sort-of ex-boyfriend, Tony cannot help but get a little annoyed—especially because of his crush on the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silent Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get back into writing. Let me know what you think. This was all done via cellphone so formatting may be off.
> 
> I appreciate comments and helpful feedback! Let me know what you'd like to see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always playing therapist was not in Tony's JD. Conversations are a two person thing, so how does Tony let Steve know he can't stand to hear the same thing over and over again?

          It is a good thing Tony's dorm room floor is hardwood or else Steve would have managed to make a trench in it hours ago. Pacing to and from the door in an attempt to leave then change his mind, Steve had Tony sequestered in the room for nearly two hours.  
"But what if he says no?" Steve said.

"Then that's just no. Look Steve, Bucky doesn't owe you his time and you don't have to stay with someone who doesn't want to understand your fear...whether you two stay together or break up isn't the end of the world". Tony stood to stretch his arms from their crossed position on his chest. Two hours and thirty-seven minutes of playing psychologist, and Steve had not sat down once. _'The guy must have amazing stamina on the field_ ' Tony thought. _And in bed._ With that thought he shook his head and walked over his mini fridge pulling out a beer.

"Want one?" He motioned to Steve with the drink.

"You're gonna drink? Now?" Tony knew Steve was a health advocate, but damn it got annoying when he made Tony feel bad about it.  
"A 'no' is an acceptable answer too."

 "Do you even care about what I'm telling you Tony?"  
             

       There it was again. That feeling of bubbly anxiety deep in his stomach that made Tony want to strangle Steve and kiss him all at once. Tony straightened up while opening his beer with the bottle opener magnet on the fridge. His eyes did not leave the drink once, acting a distraction from Steve's pale blue eyes now incited by slight frustration.  
"Well gees Tone, if this is all so boring let me know and I can leave ."  
"It's not that it's boring it's just kind of—"  
_Annoying. Useless. Heartbreaking._ No no, I can't say any of that.  
"Repetitive." With a gulp of his beer he walked over to his red clad bed, swatted a few papers out of the way before settling down.

"What the hell do you mean repetitive ?" Steve fumed.  
"I mean—you do something for Bucky, he doesn't react how you want, he leaves for a few days, you come here on the verge of tears and as soon as he comes back, you go back to where you started, not where you left off. It's not that I don't care Steve, it's just that you come here and I get worried, but you don't..." A sigh breaks his stream of thoughts, making Steve's glare even harder.  
"I don't what?"  
"You don't even ask how I am doing..." Tony's eyes follow his drink between his legs. Pursing his lips he swallows back the taste of the beer coughing slightly.  
"Tony, you're one of my best friends, I thought this..." Steve motioned with his hands at the room "and hearing me out were part of the package."  
Tony looked up slowly , and it was then that Steve caught the slightl glaze in his eyes. Exhaustion packed behind his eyelids, Tony blinked and tried to maintain eye contact.   
"Why wouldn't asking me about how I am doing not be part of the package?" Tony's voice cracked.  
"Why is this suddenly an issue ? I'm your best friend, why is—"  
"Because I'm the friend who you go to when you need a really strong drink and a rooftop to cry on. I'm there when you need a ride from your break up spot and I'm there when you need a ride to make up with him. A side kick, a quick lift. And I know this is insane to say but I need to constantly repeat it to myself so that I know every time you bail on me, I don't end up disappointed. "

It's insane how everything becomes louder when the silence of the room sets in. Steve's uneasy shifting of weight becomes obvious to Tony . Then the weight shifts enough followed by the door slamming shut.

At least he's not disappointed.


	2. Nighstands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the weird fight between Steve and Tony, Pepper and Rhodey decide that Tony needs some cheering up. Of course sour candy, broody playlists and booze are involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into the swing of things by writing again, I hope you all enjoy. Feel free—and by that I mean please—leave comments and feedback.

        The fairy lights along Pepper's headboard shone through the heavy darkness of her room. Small paper trails of research and essays lined the desk beside the bed followed by a small makeup kit and half empty Metallica flask. Tony's emergency flask in her dorm is one of the reasons Pepper is the beacon of hope in Tony's life. Since their freshman year Tony and Pepper have acted like each other's rock. Their dynamic was stronger when Rhodey came around, taking the role of the superego to their Freudian trio.

         "He just walked out? Like that? " Rhodey reached into the bag of sour patch kids taking a handful. "I like Steve's work ethic but I cannot accept that behavior from him. Who the hell does he think he is? I have half a mind to—" Tony threw himself on the bed reaching for the flask.

“Whoa there tiger. Last thing I want is for Steve to get a strongly worded letter from you.” A chuckle escapes Tony through the flask nozzle while a low snort from Rhodey. Pepper’s eye rolls always impressed Tony. Her soft blue eyes emphasized by her curl of long strawberry blond lashes seemed artful to him. “Well I am not going to greet him happily at the library anymore. And I am going to tell him to give me back my art history book” Pepper chided pulling a few sour patches from the bag on Rhodey’s lap.

        “Pep it’s fine, I was out of line to even say anything.” As he extended his arms Tony tapped the laptop at the foot of the bed. Pepper and Rhodey exchanged slight grimaces as Tony scrolled Pepper’s spotify looking for their joint playlist. Since they began their junior year, both Pepper and Rhodey agreed that a mandatory weekend get together was something they all needed. It started strong with all of them meeting every Friday after classes and driving into town to do something, yet it became harder for them to schedule around their multiple extracurriculars. Once Tony began his fellowship and Pepper her internship, Rhodey took a job on campus at the international affairs department as a TA. Their weekly meet-ups became daily texts via group chat, which did not bother them as much as they thought it would because the best news and gossip was there in their own little virtual space. So when Pepper’s phone went off as she was filing the last of her files and Rhodey was filling out exam scores, the duo knew that Tony needed to be peeled off of his bed and rolled to Pepper’s room immediately.

           “What the hell do you mean you were ‘out of line?’ You’re not his damn diary, if he has so many feelings he can go to the campus psychologist like everyone else.” Tony huffed as Pepper continued. He clicked their playlist then laid back on her bed comfortably smashing his face under her pillow. First song up, Recovery by Frank Turner, Pepper’s pick. As the speakers pumped out tunes drunken memories of Pepper carrying him to her room after one too many nights out skipped in Tony’s mind as the wafting scent of Jasmine and lavender escaped the periwinkle cat shaped plus.

“I don’t like sounding like momma Pep, but she’s right Tony. Steve’s been going to you with his guy troubles since you two became friends. I know you’re not the type to share personal shit but you should at least be asked every now and then.” Rhodey said pulling himself up onto the bed to throw his legs over Tony as he sat against the dorm wall.

“Oh my god Rhodes not you too. I am not Steve’s diary, and I am sure he’s not even gonna talk to me after all this.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Pepper hauled herself from her spot on the floor to fit herself in the otter pile happening on her bed.

“If my roommate walks in she’s gonna think we’re all insane.” “Let her think what she wants she’s missing out on this warm pile.” Rhodey laughed.

“Rhodes throw one of those sour patches in my mouth.” Tony said opening his mouth sticking his tongue out enough to look obscene. Before he could angle the gum drop properly Pepper threw her hand over Tony’s mouth

“Don’t drop any sugar on my bed!”.

“It’s not gonna make a mess Pep, let him do it.”

“No that’s how ants are attracted!” 

“It’s November there are no ants” Rhodey quipped.

“We’re in upstate New York of course there are—ew Tony don’t lick me!” The boys cackled as Pepper attempted to wipe her hand on Tony’s shirt.

“Ew not on my shirt!” He protested by sitting up reaching for her wrists playfully. Struggling momentarily, Pepper crossed her arms pulling Tony down onto her lap . Their weight in relation to the flimsy mattress was enough to send them both toppling over and crashing onto the floor. The loud thud from their bodies hitting the ground and Rhodey’s chortle prompted Tony to ignore the ache in his shoulder to laugh along, which in turn broke past Pepper’s sternness, getting a grin out of her. They sat there laughing holding their sides and cheeks trying to compose themselves which only caused them to fall back into the same fit.


	3. Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invite to a party seems like fun, until it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter because I am having trouble writing a party scene, so if anyone has any suggestions as to what should go down at this party—let me know what you want to see!

Saturdays were, in Tony’s mind, a blessing. Every week the anticipation for Saturday to arrive ignited something in Tony that made him work twice as hard in his classes, just so he can burn out over the weekend. Knowing that the morning’s dawn brought a dim scrap of sunlight he ordered custom blinds specifically made to block out all light from his dorm.The cushy sensation of being draped in heavy quilts while in complete darkness provoked a nostalgic sense of comfort, one that Tony came to familiarize with New York winters. It is in these early hours of the morning that he purposefully wakes up to recognize his comfort and go back to sleep until noon.

_Hzzz Hzzz_

Tony shifts under his sheets gently turning away from his cellphone on the night stand. Pepper and Rhodey know that Saturday mornings are the only time Tony will not answer the phone, and he is sure he has told them that. So why was his phone going off? With another buzz from the cell Tony shuts his eyes harder in an attempt to keep hold of his sleepiness. If it was Pepper or Rhodey, Tony made a note to place their calls on ‘do not disturb’ over the weekend. Once more the phone buzzed signaling to Tony that whatever was being sent, wanted to be seen.

“Ugh...Tony your phone.” Bruce groaned from beneath his covers on the other side of the room. Bruce’s presence caught Tony off guard considering that he [Bruce] was rarely seen around the dorms. Tony had requested Bruce as his roommate after their lab together sophomore year due to his quiet and evasive temperament. It was unlike Bruce to be in the room, much less be in his bed attempting to sleep.

Sleepless caffeine induced nights of delirium was Bruce and Tony’s bonding time, all in the name of science and decent marks on their projects.

“Oh my god it’s too-ealry-AM who the hell is calling?” Tony said. He poked a hand out of the covers, the brisk chills of November’s frigidness made his arm hairs stand on end.

“Make it stop.” Bruce said.

“ ‘M trying.” Tony mumbled.

Fumbling with the items on his nightstand Tony wrapped his hand around the cold phone and quickly receded back into his quilt-nest. Heaving a sigh his eyes narrowed at the bright screen as the blurry texts came into focus.

> Sender: Scott "Ant" Lang
> 
> Message: _Yo Tony, Kappa Epsilon Gamma is having a mixer. come through bro, the guys don't believe that I know you_. 
> 
>  

      Tony knew that requests like this came with the territory of being a Stark. As much he tried to hide from the requests and brown-nosers, it was difficult finding people who did not want your friendship because of the things he could buy. Granted Tony did have a taste for opulence himself, it still made him uncomfortable with others asked him for favors.

While he was on his phone Tony figured he might as well check his notifications. With an oddly heavy feeling in his stomach Tony scrolled through his texts to see if anyone else text him. _You just want to see a text from him._

No he knew better than to expect anything from Steve anymore. When he reached the end of his messages list, his stomach felt warped with a tinge of relief and bitter disappointment.


	4. Keep It Mellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't care for parties but Sott is an okay guy. Plus Rhodey and Pepper dragging him out of his room also has something to do with it. After arriving there's a moment of awkwardness that leads Tony to his old friend—A Mister Jack Daniels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry It has been almost two years. I got discouraged from the fandom, but recent events have motivated me to keep this story going. Thank you for the wonderful people sending me messages with constructive criticism and affirmations about my writing.

Parties never made Tony nervous because he knew from years of attending charity banquets and galas with his parents, that people at parties cared about two things; talking themselves up to a group of people who do not care, or getting lost in a bottle of their poison of choice. Knowing this tidbit of information, Tony never had a problem just walking into a room and automatically being the center of attention because of how well he let people know he did not give a rat’s ass about their bragging. He kept his poker face at these events, only occasionally flashing his signature smirk at people who he felt worked hard enough to impress him. Did it occasionally make him come off as jerk? Absolutely. But like it was stated before, he had other important things to worry about, like why the fuck Steve was leaning up against the door frame of the frat house with Bucky hanging off to his side whispering in his ear.

 

“I can’t do this,” Tony quipped as he spun around on his heel and made his way back down the driveway.

 

His arms were looped and locked on both sides by Pepper and Rhodey forcing him to do a complete 180 and face the house.

 

“Tony, you’re not here for steve. You are here to have a good time with your friends and relax a little,” Pepper assured Tony as she made eye contact with Steve momentarily from the end of the driveway. She sized him up uncomfortably. He did not move. 

“Yeah, besides who gives a shit if Steve is here?” Bucky piped in.

“Me! I do! I give a shit, have we forgotten that’s why I am here? To get my mind OFF of him. Kind of hard to do that with his skulking around with that raccoon. Seriously is he wearing eyeliner?” Tony tugged away from his friends trying to back into the bushel behind them. 

 

From the porch Steve stared back at Pepper watching she kept his gaze while talking to Tony. What were they saying? Steve glanced at Tony tugging away saying something inaudible, yet his face read  _ “oh hell no” _ . Steve knew it all too well how Tony dealt with confrontation—Not well. Shooting off at the mouth and wry comments were Tony’s line of defense and frankly, Steve was not looking forward to getting an earful from him or Pepper. 

 

“You okay babe?” Bucky’s voice snapped Steve back into the present. 

“Yeah yeah, just...Tony ‘s here.” In a near grumble, Bucky made out what Steve faintly began to say and turned to face the driveway.  _ Stark.  _

 

“When he comes up and starts yammering, don’t pay any mind babe. He’s just going to try to make himself seem bigger because his friends are there.” Bucky stood up straight and put an arm around Steve’s neck planting a soft peck on him. 

 

“Okay now they’re obviously being gross to piss you off,” Rhodey said pulling Tony forward a few feet. 

_ And it’s working  _ Tony thought. As the trio made their way up the front steps onto the porch, Pepper rose her nose slightly higher and directed her eyes towards the door. Tony took notice and followed suit, yet instead of raising his face he simply did not look over to his right where Steve and Bucky were firmly planted.  _ Is he seriously smoking?  _ Tony thought catching the stench of the smoke coming off of the pair. Rhodey pushed open the door immediately releasing a rage of electronic music into the street. It was nearly deafening how loud the speakers were considering they were in the living room which was a few feet past the foyer. Keeping his eyes on the hallway, Tony walked past Steve. Before he could mentally cheer himself on for being able to go through with the threshold of the house without whipping around and mincing words, Steve spoke yet his words were lost in the muffled wave of music. Tony heard Bucky  chuckle behind him. His ears grew warm as he felt his jaw clenching from the anxiousness building up from his gut.  _ What’s so fucking funny?  _ He internalized and by the time he realized it, he was smack dab in the center of the kitchen, no Rhodey or Pepper to be found. 

 

“Yooo! Stony in the house!” Tony looked beside him only to be brought into a hard one armed hugged by Peter Quill. Peter motioned with his hand to his mouth, mimicking a drag of a blunt. Out of the nicknames he’s been given Tony hates Peter’s the most because of the implications. Sophomore year was a blur of mistakes, all egged on by Peter’s short lived friendship with Tony. One too many bad trips left Tony with his mind made up about Peter and his band. Seriously what kind of band name is Guardians of The Galaxy anyway? Music blasting and blunt passing was all fun until Tony realized Peter wasn’t in it for the long run, just for the grade he’d get from Tony doing a majority of the work on their projects.  _ This fucking guy.  _ Tony grimaced. 

“Quill, good to see you haven’t flunked out.” Tony said dryly.

“Oh don’t be like that Stony, we had a good run in Astronomy.” Peter took a chug out of his blue solo cup and motioned to Tony to take a drink.

“Thanks but I’ll fix my own.” Tony moved toward the island in the center of the kitchen catching the attention of a sultry redhead sitting on the sink across from him. 

“Stark?” She chided. 

“Natasha..?” Tony closed his eyes and sighed as he turned to face her and well enough, just as he feared, she wasn’t alone. Clint Barton, Stephen Strange, and Wanda Maximoff were all circled around her. 

“I am surprised you’re here and not holed up in a classroom making some robot.” Natasha hopped off of the sink and stepped closer to face Tony. He always hated that the girls he knew were either his height or slightly taller. It was one thing to be average height, but when guys like Thor Odinson walk into the room Tony always felt strangely aware of how not tall he was compared to everyone else. 

“Who’s to say I am not some robot I made in a lab just to send to parties and avoid social interactions like this.” The last half of that sentence came out harsher than he intended it to be, and he knew it was harsh because in her very subtle stoic way, Natasha turned her head ever so slightly and smiled her signature “I-am-ten-seconds-away-from-killing-you” smirk. 

“So I take it Bruce told you his side of what happened?” Natasha’s voice slowed to a crisp hiss immediately catching the attention of her friends and some other people in the room. Bruce’s name was a big no-no within Natasha's group of friends, only ever uttered when necessary. 

“Nat,” Tony sighed. “It wasn’t supposed to be that—I mean yeah he told me you two called it quits, but that’s not why I said that.” Why was he already exhausted from being here? 

Behind her, Natasha’s friend sneered at Tony while putting them hands on her shoulders supporting her tension. Thor sauntered up to the group handing Natasha a bottle then gently indicating to  the group to go into the living room. 

“Come, we’re beginning the game.” Thor said. As everyone, except for Peter,  filed out of the kitchen Tony looked on at the back of Natasha’s head and watched her disappear into a frenzy of colorful lights from the living room. 

 

“Man, I don’t know what you did but she looked pissed,” Peter said behind a gulp of beer. 

“Shut up Quill. You have anything stronger than this piss water?” Tony motioned at the table. 

“I mean, there’s Jack in the pantry, but that’s Scott’s and its for special—”

“I’ll pay him back enough to buy three more. I need it more than him at the moment.” Swinging the pantry door open Tony rummaged through cartons of ramen noodles, pita bread, and condiments before he found the bottle buried in the back. 

He knew how he got when he drank a lot, especially dark liquors, but surviving a night like this was going to require the kind of support Pepper and Rhodey couldn’t give him with words. 

Tony huffed out of the kitchen with the bottle by the neck and pushed past the strands of people that packed themselves into the back hall. He headed for the stairs and jogged up toward the bathroom. Locking the door behind him Tony pushed back the curtains of the tub and sat inside while undoing the lid to the bottle. He sat on the edge of the tub throwing his head back while he quickly took three deep chugs of the stuff, pushing past the sting in his throat and the pain in his nostrils. As he attempted to go for a fourth chug he pulled away coughing for some air  before he dropped his head into his hand taking a deep breath. He stayed like that for several minutes before bringing the bottle up again, repeating the process several more times before the front of head felt like it was missing. With a huff Tony and glanced at himself in the mirror, the reflection smiling back at him cheesily. 

 

“Tonight is about you. Not Steve or people who stopped talking to you,” He burped before continuing. “You can fucking do this. They’re just people. They’re just—”

Before he could finish there was a loud bang on the door. Whipping his head quickly to the source of the sound, the bathroom did not stop spinning until a second later. 


End file.
